1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mudflap assembly and, more particularly, a bracket for securing a mudflap to a support bar which is, in turn, secured to a vehicle frame.
2. Background of the Invention
Mudguards, or mudflaps, are used primarily behind dual rear wheel truck and trailer vehicles. Because the trucks may go at great speeds and heavy mud may be thrown up against the mudflap at a great force, the mudflaps provide spray suppression effects to protect the vision of trailing vehicles. Further, the mudflaps may be mandated by federal, state or local requirements.
Mudflaps made of a textured material may collect mud, snow, slush, or the like within the textured surface of the mudflap. The weight of the mudflap is thereby drastically increased. The mudflaps may, due to the increased weight, pull or tear free of the brackets used to secure the mudflap to the support bar. This tearing or ripping tends to occur at the discrete points where the mudflap is fastened to the bracket.
An example of a mudflap assembly is shown in the patent to Herlein U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,092, issued Aug. 21, 1979. The Herlein Patent, while directed to the bracket mounting the support bar to the vehicle frame, discloses a support bar and mudflap.